disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (1987 film)
Five Nights at Freddy's is a 1987 American animated musical comedy-drama film directed by Don Bluth and distributed by The Walt Disney Company. The film tells the story of five animatronics (of a failing, low-budget pizzeria), who are capable of feeling human emotions, as they reflect on their past lives and look after each other as their pizzeria is soon-to-be shut down. The film was a box office success, received critical acclaim, and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy of 1987. Following it's success, it became known as a cult movie franchise with numerous well-received sequels under the same title. Plot In 1992 (as revealed in the post-credits of Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Freddy Fazbear's Pizza started off as a well-renowned family entertainment pizzeria a few years prior, but is planned to be shut down by the end of the year. Reasons for being shut down are because of the low-budget cost of the pizzeria and the shady past behind previous restaurants from the same company that of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fazbear Entertainment, the company, also failed to sell the restaurant, as other companies did not want to be associated with the shady company. The animatronics that reside in the pizzeria are programmed with highly advanced artificial intelligence, being capable of thinking for themselves and expressing human emotions. Freddy Fazbear (John Goodman), an animatronic bear and main mascot of the pizzeria, grieves over nobody visiting the pizzeria. He has attempted to keep the pizzeria open, but failed. Even negotiating with the employees is pointless. Freddy's friends, Bonnie the Bunny (Nathan Lane) and Chica the Chicken (Loni Anderson) encourage Freddy to look after what is left of the pizzeria. For the time being, they all take care of each other and discuss some incidents and events that has happened from previous years ago. Freddy mentions a mass murderer whom the animatronics nicknamed the "Purple Man" and is responsible for the "Missing Children Incident". Foxy (Burt Reynolds), a discontinued animatronic fox, has a separate show stage and lives in solitude. He is rather grumpy and bitter. Freddy and Bonnie attempt to get Foxy to leave his stage and socialize, but Foxy refuses to leave. After several attempts, Freddy and Bonnie give up. In private, Foxy mourns over the loss of a very close friend who is another animatronic. Eventually, Chica chases away Foxy from his stage and talks to him about his problems. Foxy only explains very little, as he is still grumpy. Knowing she shouldn't pressure him on his personal problems, Chica makes pizza for Foxy to put him at ease. Foxy redeems himself and apologizes to his Freddy, Bonnie and Chica for the way he's been acting and they forgive him. Several months later (leading up to November), 22-year-old Mike Schmidt (Steve Perry) works as the night watch security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. For the first five days of Mike's job, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy (with each animatronic showing up on different nights) attempt to befriend Mike, but he appears scared of the animatronics, believing they're "coming to life" at night to harm him. Eventually, Freddy is able to tell Mike that there is nothing to fear, as the animatronics are simply programmed artificial intelligence with an above average IQ. Freddy then tells Mike of some past experiences that were traumatic. Mike confesses to Freddy he has experienced traumatic events as well. Meanwhile and unbeknownst to Mike and the animatronics during the week, an animatronic bear dubbed "Goldie" (Tony Jay), with fur shining bright yellow/gold, spies on Mike while the animatronics become friends with him. Goldie mistakes Mike for the previously mentioned "Purple Man". Goldie seeks Foxy for assistance to murder Mike and leave behind no traces. Foxy backs out from helping Goldie, which infuriates him, believing Foxy is siding with the "Purple Man". Before Foxy could tell him he is mistaking, Goldie tries dismantle Foxy, but Foxy escapes. Foxy is unable to tell Mike (who is finished with his shift for the night) that he is in danger, but gives the news to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Upon arriving at the pizzeria for his last work day of the week, Mike is prevented from working his usual shift by Bonnie and Chica. Mike asks what's going on and they explain that another animatronic is out to kill him, and they swear to protect him. When Goldie arrives to finish his commitment, Foxy attempts to convince Goldie not to cause harm, but ends up picking a fight as he taunts Foxy (who ends up getting knocked unconscious). Freddy tries to calm Goldie down, then an angered Goldie makes Freddy experience hallucinations from his past. Freddy is strong enough to surpass the hallucinations and forcefully holds Goldie to the ground, pleading for Goldie to come to his senses. Goldie realizes his mistakes, eventually leading to self-loathing. Freddy privately speaks with Goldie. Goldie confesses to Freddy that he wants revenge on the "Purple Man" after witnessing him doing horrifying things. Freddy forgives Goldie of his hostile actions, but also tells Goldie to let go of the past as it will only hurt him more than he already is. Freddy also offers Goldie to perform on stage with him and his friends, but Goldie doesn't accept the offer. Instead, Goldie resides to darkness as there are things he needs to think about. Freddy leaves Goldie to his own devices. Goldie secretly tells himself that the purple uniform Mike wears made him experiencing horrible flashbacks. Before the end of the week, Mike is fired from his job for "tampering with the animatronics". As Mike prepares to leave and eventually search for another job, the animatronics bid him farewell and swear to always remember him. Mike does the same. One morning (even with no audience around), Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sing together on their show stage like they use to in the daytime. Cast *John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear, a jolly, high-spirited animatronic bear and the main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Nathan Lane as Bonnie, a goofy, hysterical animatronic rabbit. He is a guitarist and one of the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Loni Anderson as Chica, a motherly, worrisome animatronic chicken. She is a master chef/baker and one of the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Burt Reynolds as Foxy, a bitter, grumpy, and annoyed animatronic fox. He is a pirate and wishes to be left alone. He is also a discontinued character in the pizzeria, leading him to be a former mascot. *Thurl Ravenscroft as Goldie, a ghastly, but traumatized animatronic bear. His fur is the color of gold/yellow. He tends to look back into his past, which hurts him mentally, causing him to become hostile. *Steve Perry as Mike Smith, a young man working as the night-watch security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He becomes friends with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Production Taglines From the director of "The Secret of NIMH" and "An American Tail", comes a musical adventure for kids and grown ups alike! ''- Theatrical Poster Release ''Five Nights at Freddy's held it's premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 13th, 1987. The film was released in theaters across the nation on November 29th, 1987. It was later re-released in theaters on February 14, 1990. For a limited time in 2017, from November 27th through December 1st (5 days of the week), Five Nights at Freddy's was once again re-released in theaters across the nation in honor of the film's 30th anniversary. Soundtrack * Five Nights at Freddy's/Soundtrack Home Video Five Nights at Freddy's was successful in home video sales, resulting in the film (and entire franchise) becoming a cult classic. The home video release, on VHS format, was released on May 8, 1991, part of the "Walt Disney Classics" collection. On September 5, 2006, the film was released as a 2-disc Special Edition DVD, including a sneak peek of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a theatrical trailer from the film. The film was then released as a Blu-ray anniversary Edition for the 20th anniversary on November 10th, 2007. The Blu-ray release includes the making of Five Nights at Freddy's, storyboard comparison, and concept art. Reception The film was well-received during its premiere and opening week, and later achieved critical acclaim among audience and critics, praising the film for it's touching story, songs, characters, and visuals. The film holds a rating of 98% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 190 reviews, with an average rating of 9.7/10. The site's consensus reads, "Stunning visuals, lovable characters, catchy songs, and every attention to detail of the animation, Five Nights at Freddy's ''is something special that will keep "kids and grown ups alike" entertained for years to come." Sequels After the success of the film, three critically acclaimed sequels were released. [[Five nights at Freddy's 2|''Five Nights at Freddy's 2]] was released in 1992, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' in 1995, and ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' in 1997. In 1999, the non-canon, spin-off sequel, ''FNAF World'' (which would feature the protagonists and antagonists of the main film franchise) was released, also receiving critical acclaim. In 2000, the story of the franchise continued with a canon, spin-off sequel, ''Sister Location''. While the film was not popular upon release, it was a box office success and generally favorable. Marketing From the first film up to Sister Location, the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise became an iconic movie franchise. Alongside the popularity of The Nightmare Before Christmas, the franchise also became one of the most popular trends at Hot Topic and other pop culture stores in the late 2000s. The film franchise also gained popularity among Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Collectible pins, rides, snacks, merchandise, as well as character meet-and-greets with the Fazbear Crew and the Toy Animatronics made their way to fame shortly after the release of FNAF World. TV Shows In 1993, a television series called "The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends" premieres on Disney Channel television and Disney Toon, with the characters of the film as protagonists and with new characters. Live-Action Reboot: * '' For live-action film, see Five Nights at Freddy's (2020 film).'' In 2018, Disney confirmed a real life movie of the classic animated with actors and real animals, will be directed by Jon Favreau (director of The Jungle Book (2016)) and Bill Condon (director of Beauty and the Beast (2017) ), would feature the cast of voice actors such as Bill Murray (as Freddy), Eddie Murphy (as Bonnie), Emma Thopson (as Chica), Robert Downey Jr. (as Foxy), Bennedict Cumberbatch (as Golden Freddy) and Chris Patt (as Mike Smith) And would be scheduled for release on March 14, 2020. Gallery: WALT_DISNEY'S_fnaf.png Where fantasy and fun come to life by kosperry-dbjbz9i.jpg Trivia * It is the first film directed by Don Bluth and produced by The Walt Disney Company. * It is the first and only film in the entire franchise to have a G rating. * Five Nights at Freddy's has the smallest voice cast in the franchise, while FNAF World has the largest voice cast overall. * It's the first time that Steve Perry, plays the role of his character in the film, Mike Smith. * Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all make cameos in Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Ralph Breaks the Internet in the Oh My Disney website. Category:Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy film Category:Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Animated films Category:Family film Category:Sci-Fi Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:American animated films Category:Films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:1987 films Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Films about bears Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about foxes Category:Films about chickens